Sasunaru Demon School
by deadvampire32
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Kyuubi no kitsune is first year at Konoha demon school and its his first day. There he meets Sasuke Uchiha a pureblood Uchiha who always fights with Kurama Naruto's older brother, along with other students who bully them for there species status. It was hate at first sight for Naruto but for Sasuke it was something at style, ex: Naruto: *waves* Hii!


Sasunaru Demon School

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or characters

Warning: slash, foul language

Pairing: Sasunaru, side Gaanaru, side Sainaru, ex itakura, itanaga, kakaobi, sasodei, Kakuhida, Shukura, yahikona, shikatema, kanshi, kibahina, side Shinikiba, choino, orokabu, hashimada

Kurama: Naruto wake up its time for school

Naruto:mmm, five more minutes *mumbles*

Kurama: oi Naruto wake up!

Naruto: *drool* no i can't eat another bite kura-nii

Kurama: *sweat drop*

[ Kurama exited the small apartment and headed for school but not just any the elite demonic school Konoha high. Kurama was the kyuubi no kitsune (nine tail fox). The school is filled with many creatures, witches werewolves demons, psychics and vampires like the pureblood uchihas. Kurama had fiery long spiky red hair (like jiraiya's) two red fox ears on top of his head, nine tails swishing behind him as he walked. tan skin, two prominent whisker marks on his cheeks, vermilion colored eyes. He was a tall kyuubi around 5'11 feet tall. he entered school]

Sakura: hey loser

Kurama: bitch

Sakura: what did you call me?!

Kurama: a bitch, are you deaf?

Sakura: shut up you freak!

Kurama: really a bitch like you calling me a freak?

Sakura: its witch you idiot

Kurama:*rolls eyes*like i really care

Sakura:shut up you worthless demon you're lucky someone like me gives you the time of day*flips hair back*

Kurama: don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself?

Sakura: you fucking bastard!

Kurama:now can you leave me alone i'll have your whiney voice stuck in my head for the rest of the day

Sakura: shut up you weirdo freak don't think so highly of yourself, you don't compare to us

Kurama:you mean a flat-chested bitch and an emo like Sasuke?

Sakura:Did you call sasuke-kun what I think you called him!

Kurama: if you stop yelling than maybe you could've heard me

Sakura: I ought to kill you *lifts wand*

Sasuke: Sakura enough

[Sasuke appeared and walked to the other two. He wore the schools mandatory uniform a blue blazer over a collared shirt and black tie blue pants and dress shoes. he had porcelain skin raven hair that matched his black eyes, his bangs framing his handsome face sticking out at the back. his face was calm and apathetic]

Sakura: Sassuuuukkkeee-kuuuunnn!

Kurama:*covers ears and grumbles* kuso

Sakura:*squeal* ohayo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:Hn.

Sakura: 'sasuke is sooo hot!'

Kurama: oh great the prissy ass uchiha is here

Sasuke: yes and the scum yokai uzumaki is here

Sakura: thats right now leave me and sasuke-kun have a date to go to

Sasuke: Hn.

Kurama: *scrunch up nose* gross uchiha

Sasuke: loser

Kurama: trash

Sasuke: what did you say

Kurama: tr-a-sh

Sasuke:*glare*

[sasuke is prepared to launch an attack when he hears a yell and turns. His heart skipped a beat. A cute kitsune appears, He has golden spikey yellow hair, cerulean eyes with long light blond eyelashes. Three whisker like marks in each cheeks]

Naruto: Kura-nii are you okay?!

Kurama: hai(yes)

Naruto:*turns to sasuke*Teme what the hell did you do to my brother!?

Sasuke: che dobe i didn't do anything to it and why should that matter to you?

Naruto: you stupid prick he's my brother!

Sakura: i could see the resemblance both look like mongrels

Naruto: eww nii-san who's this pink monster

Sakura: WHAT! you stupid kitsune (fox)

Sasuke:Sakura

Sakura: yes sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: leave

Sakura:oh

Sakura:ok*slowly walks away disappointed(aha you stupid bitch)*

Sasuke: who are you ?

Naruto: teme! i'm Na-

Kurama:*Covers Naruto's mouth* he is someone that shouldn't concern you uchiha brat

Sasuke: tell me* glares*

Kurama: i don't have to tell you anything

Sasuke:hn your pathetic Kurama

Naruto: Hey you stupid bastard don't call my brother that

Sasuke: i can do whatever i want dobe

Naruto: TEME!* was about to pounce on the uchiha*

Kurama: thats enough let's go Naruto

[Sasuke watches as Kurama drags naruto by his ankles, Naruto crawling with his hands yelling out curses to the amused uchiha who simply turned and walked away]

-Outside of the classroom door-

Naruto: what the hell Kurama-nii why didn't you let me hit that teme!

Kurama: baka(idiot) do you really think I'll let someone like Sasuke touch you?

Naruto: hey you're saying it like i can't kick his ass!

Kurama: look Naruto you have to ignore sasuke he's an annoying prick

Naruto: i know but he called you names and that pissed me off!

Kurama:*smiles and kisses Naruto's head*

[Naruto enters the class and gives a sigh of relief when he sees that sensei hasn't arrived]

Naruto: oh thank kami(god) sensei isn't hear

Kakashi:*sneaks behind Naruto* thank who isn't here?

Naruto:GYAAHHHH!

Kakashi:gomen gomen

Naruto: you scared the shit out of me sensei

Kakashi: a cute kitsune shouldn't be cursing

Naruto: i am not cute!*pouts*

Kakashi: hai hai now go to your seat okay

Naruto:*salutes and wags his tail* hai sensei!

Kakashi: welcome first years to konoha highschool anyways i'm your sensei Kakashi sensei. Today what we'll do is get you guys tours and not just tours but private tours. each one of you will get their own second year to tour them around this school for say three hours

Student: why?

Kakashi: i have to finish the volume of icha icha(make out) paradise and teaching will get in the way~

*everyone sweatdrops*

Kakashi: senpais enter

[ the door opens and the senpais piled in, Naruto noticed the emo boy from earlier and the pink monster along with a bored looking guy, a guy that looks like the emo but shorter hair and paler skin, and a guy and girl who couldn't stop arguing. She had red hair, he had white and a dog demon with a puppy inside his sweater]

Kakashi: all right i'll list the senpais and the kohais okay. Sai with Shino, Sakura with ino. Kiba and Hinata Sasuke and Naruto Shikamaru and Choji

Kiba: hey foxy

Naruto: hey dog breath can i hold your pup?

Kiba:yeah but be careful he bites

Naruto: hey you have nothing to worry about*takes Akamaru into his arms, akamaru licks his cheeks*

Kiba:usually he doesn't like it when other touch

Naruto: hey maybe he likes me better because he knows i'm better than you

Kiba:*rolls eyes* right, see you kid

Naruto:*waves*bye!

Sasuke:dobe

Naruto:don't do that!

Sasuke:*smirks*

Naruto:sooo what are you doing here teme

Sasuke: dobe didn't you hear your sensei he said all Kohais go to with there senpais

Naruto:Wait a minute you're sasuke

sasuke:yes dobe

[Naruto runs to sensei pouting childishly, kakashi looks up from the book looking straight at the adorable face that many fail to resist]

Kakashi:yes naruto

Naruto:senseiiiiii why do i have to be with temeeeee

Kakashi:*whispers in naruto's ear* tell you what if you go with him i'll buy you ramen okay?

Naruto:*wags his tail frantically nodding a giant grin in his face* arigato sensei!

Naruto:lets go teme

[Sasuke started walking away his speed faster so naruto lagged behind, he slowed his pace so naruto could catch up, Naruto ran screaming, Naruto: wait up teme i'm coming! which made dirty images appear in sasuke's head that made him nosebleed, he shook his head ridding of such perverted thought about him and naruto]

Naru: teme what's the matter

Sasu:*blush*nothing

Naru: teme don't lie to me why are you red!

Sasu: it's none of your business

Naru: fine then*pouts*

[Naru walks away faster leaving behind sasu who didn't say anything and followed. walking for an hour naru tired of the awkward silence and tried to make conversations]

naru:sooo teme why do you hate my brother?

Sasu: because he comes from a lower class family and your blood is tainted with humans

naru: so that doesn't define the person, that's no reason for hating my brother thats discrimination among demons i don't hate you because you're a vampire i ain't some judgemental asshole

Sasu: Hn

naru: KAMI! do you know any other words beside 'hn'

Sasu: hn

naru: i swear teme if it wasn't for the promised ramen i'd kick your ass

Sasu: like you could touch me

[ they argued throughout the tour almost beating each other screaming louder into each others face]

Sasu: dobe

naru:temeee!

[Naruto was about to attack them but remembered the promise of ramen, stagnant he sighed]

Naruto: let's just finish this so I can eat ramen and kick your pale ass

Sasuke: baka, is ramen more important than me? Are you willing to keep all that anger in just for Ramen?

Naruto: yes I love ramen and I dislike you!

*Silence*

Sasuke: fine let's go

[ They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before they started arguing again, Sasuke as always instigated the argument by getting irritated by a nonsequential comment. The argument lasted the whole tour time and once it ended they parted ways, Sasuke had never felt so annoyed and yet alive. No one besides his brother and family ever treated him like a normal person, even Kurama limited himself from further insults. Shaking his head sasuke met up with his 'friends', while naruto entered the cafeteria]

Naruto:uhhh, i'm so hungry i could eat a horse

cho:really' i could eat 10

naru:mother fucker!

[Naruto jumped back in surprise but smiled at choji]

naru:hey choji you went to suna junior high right?

cho:yeah , you and me used to have an eating contest every lunch

Naru:*grin* yeah and we'd always tied so we'd celebrate by eating in a restaurant

cho:*smile*yeah

Sakura:hey fat ass, hey loser

[sakura sat on a table with other people, sai, teme, ino, neji ,karin and suigetsu. Who were arguing amongst themselves]

naru:*grins* hi flat-chested monster

sakura:what did you call me!

naru:well i called you a flat-chested monster because you have no boobies! and your freaky monster thing

kura:*laugh* ahahaha, that's a good one little brother

naru:*smiles* thanks kura-nii

cho:kurama?

kura:yeah

cho:weren't you with naruto in graduation when you two set off a stink bomb in the teachers lounge and graffitied the whole school?

kura/naru:yeah*grins*

sakura: don't ignore me you losers!

kura: naru-chan do you hear anything?

naru:nothing a banshees screech

sakura:*growls* assholes

ino:ignore them they're pathetic

karin: yeah they're trash

naru:nii-san did you understand them?

kura: nope' i don't understand whore

sai: you're cute blondie

naru: Ino?

sai: no you

naru/sui: weird...

*silence*

naru/sui:* grins *

(they looked at each other and laughed)

suigetsu: hey Blondie i'm suigetsu

naru:naruto!

*uchiha death glare*

neji: why are you still here

kurama: what?

neji: why are you in our presence someone of lower class and bloodline

naru:sheesh who put a stick up your ass

sai:i'd like a stick my stick in someones ass

naru:what do you mean? *frowns*

sai:if i put down my pants-

[kurama stepped up and punched sai in the jaw]

kura:DON'T YOU FUCKING CORRUPT MY SWEET BROTHER!

sai:*innocent smile* what do you mean

kura:bastard

[grabs naruto's arms and pulls him away from the seven people, sasuke narrowed his eyes seeing the contact between the brothers, jealousy stirring deep inside the young Uchiha]

sakura: sheesh they are so annoying

ino:yeah how dare they speak to us like that

karin: I Know but... that blondie had such bright warm chakra

[all the guys except suigetsu ignored the three jabbering idiots and instead stared at naruto's cute ass as he was being dragged to a table while the girls chattered away.]


End file.
